


The Truth

by saracerea30



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Multi, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracerea30/pseuds/saracerea30
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 2 after Jane's escape from the CIA's black site.
Relationships: Kurt Weller & Jane Doe
Kudos: 3





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you to read this chapter meanwhile you're listening this song:  
> DNA by Little Mix

Jane's POV

I finally escape from the CIA's blacksite and I can't believe that the team that I've always trusted would take me there… As soon as I steal a car, I drive back to the city, a federal SUV stand in front of me "It's impossible that they could have track me already, I escape a little while ago" But when the SUV approach to me I notice that it's not one of the FBI's or CIA's… So I'm little relieved. When the driver comes out the car and come near my door I open it and get out slowly with my hands behind my head.

"Miss Doe, I'm Agent David Johnson from NSA (National Security Agency)"  
"Nice to meet you…don't get me wrong but do you want from me?"  
"Nice to meet you too...straight to business I see...well I was asked to come and get you to the NSA for some work"  
"Wait...what? I'm 100% sure that you know my story from the FBI"  
"Yes, we know all about you... and that's why we want to offer you a job in the agency"  
"Really?!?! Yes, of course!!"  
"Ok, well. Now I need to take you to the office here in New York"  
"Ok, but can we please say to none about this??"  
"Of course but that will be a problem as your first assignment is to hep FBI destroy Sandstorm"  
"Well then I think that I have to face my ex-team sooner that I expected"  
"Yes, sorry"  
"Don't worry. Now shall we go?"  
"Yes, let's go"

Said that, I get on the SUV with agent Johnson and we go to the agency.

Kurt's POV

It's been three months since Jane disappeared and I can't help but think about the whole situation with her... "Why would she betrayed us like that??? We helped her with her memory, made her an agent, TRUST HER... and yet she betrayed us? i see what this has caused to the team... Patterson locked herself in the lab, Tasha is really mad after Mayfair's death and Read is focused on work just like me... My thoughts are interrupted by Patterson saying that she has some news...So I go to the lab.

"Patterson what ya got?"  
"You'll not believe this...I was checking the cameras and I saw Jane on Park Avenue near Central Park"  
"Ok, where is she going now?"  
"She has just entered Central Park"  
"Ok, let's go"

And with that me, Tasha and Read leave the lab to follow and capture Jane. As soon as we arrived I already see her and trying to not be seen I approach her.

"Jane Doe, you're under arrest"  
"Hi Kurt, we haven't seen in a long a time"  
"Yeah well, I wish we don't have to see each other anymore.."

While I'm talking to her I put the handcuffs on her, and we approach the car to go back to FBI.


	2. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you that as you read to listen to this song:  
> To be human by SIA ft. LABRINTH

Jane's POV

After Kurt arrested me, we head to their SUV to go to the FBI, so they can interrogate me, shame that they don't know what's coming... As soon as we arrive at the car, I climb into it and after me, Kurt and Tasha; at this point Read turns on the car and drives off. 15 minutes later, we stop and enter the office; we on't have time to get off the elevator that Kurt lead me to the interrogation room and begin to question me

"Before any of this could start, I have a request.."  
"You're not in a position to make requests Jane..."  
"If you want to know everything yo have to do it"   
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to call the NSA and ask about Agent David Johnson, after that I'll tell you everything I know about Sandstorm and my time with them.."  
"Fine. Now I'll go to make that call but I'll be back in 5"

As soon as Kurt get out of the room, I sigh with relief, knowing that being with David, he makes me call him that, I'll feel safe and with someone I trust in the room, who basically know everything about me.. When I hear the door open. I look up and see Kurt and David enter, at the sight of David I smile.

"Hi David"  
"Hi Jane, how are you?"  
"Oh you know.. handcuffed..."  
"Oh right, Agent Weller I demand you to take off the handcuffs right now"  
"What?!?! Why?!?!?"  
"You're not authorized to know the reason and if you want to hear her statement we have to get out of here with her and meet with agents Zapata, Read and Patterson"  
"What?!?! No way!!! I can't ler her go!!"  
"You have to, it's an order"  
"Fine, let's go"

After that Kurt takes off my handcuffs and we go to Patterson's lab.

Kurt's POV

Why the hell she wants to speak with an NSA agent?!?!?!  
As soon as I enter in the room with Agent Johnson, I notice that Jane seem more relaxed than before and I can't help but feel a touch of jealously thinking that before I was the one who made her calm...

"Hi David" What?!?! She calls by name?!?!? She never called me that  
"Hi Jane, how are you?"  
"Oh you know...handcuffed..."  
"Oh right, Agent Weller I demand you to take off the handcuffs right now"   
"What?!?! Why?!?!?" There's no way in hell that I let her go...  
"You're not authorized to know the reason and if you want to hear her statement we have to get out of here with her and meet with agents Zapata, Read and Patterson"  
"What?!?! No way!!! I can't ler her go!!"  
"You have to, it's an order"  
"Fine, let's go"

After I finish talking, Agent Johnson helps Jane up and we walk towards the lab where the others are....When we enter I notice that Jane is really closed to agent Johnson...I must have made some kind of noise because Patterson turns around and tells me 

"Just in time...I decrypted another tattoo"  
"Ok, what you got?"

After that she begin to explain to us how she decrypted the tattoo

"Patterson get to the point"  
"Ok, this tattoo lead us to a Sandstorm man..."  
"Really?!? Where is he now??"  
"At 4th Avenue"

"We're coming with you" Agent Johnson tells me  
"No, she's a prisoner....She can't come with us"  
"Yes she can ...she's with me"  
"David, I don't have my badge"  
"Don't worry about it Jane, I've got it"  
"Really? Well then let's go"

With this JAne and Agent Johnson follow us but in the meanwhile I see him give something to Jane and I understand taht it's her badge.


	3. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rumors by Sofia Carson ft. R3HAB

Jane's POV

David and I head to the car to put on the bulletproof vests, then go and catch the Sandstorm man. Arrived on the spot, we meet with the other to divide us.

"So Read you go with Zapata, Jane you're coming with me"  
"Sorry, but I'm going with David"  
"No, you're coming with me, end of story"  
"Let me tell you two things Kurt: 1. I'm not working for the FBI so I don't take orders from you and 2. I trust David more than I trust you right now...So if you want you can come with us...otherwise you go with the others"  
"Fine, I'm coming with you" 

Said that, we enter the house and David approach me

"Jane, I forgot to ask you...how is your arm?  
"Don't worry David...It only hurts me in winter.."  
"Ok, but you're taking painkillers?"  
"Yes, but the fact that the FBI handcuffed me with my arms behind me doesn't help"  
"Well then, when we go back, I look at it"  
"It's fine David, you don't have to worry"  
"You're my partner Jane and even though you don't like it, I'll always watch you're back and besides you saved me a million times.."  
"Ok, then after the mission you'll take a look at it"  
"Good girl, now let's go to work"

After I finish my conversation with David, I notice that Kurt was staring me with a guilty expression. After searching all over the house and not finding anyone, we return to the office hoping that maybe Patterson has achieved success with facial recognition.

"Patterson, were you able to put a face to this man?"  
"Sort of, I found a picture of him but I couldn't identify him..."

In the meantime, as she talks, she shows us the photo and in the moment, knowing immediately who he is I turn to look at David and when he nodds, 


	4. The 1st mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Daisy's theme (Agents of shield) Guitar version

Kurt's POV

What Patterson just said make my blood freeze... How could we have done something like that to her??? For the first time she was here, she risked her life every day and we repaid her by arresting her???  
Right now I'm trying to find her, but I can't. So I'm heading towards the changing room to freshen me up when I hear someone talking and I realize that it's Jane and Agent Johnson.

"So let me see your arm.."  
"Really David, I'm fine. There's no need to worry"  
"Yes, there is. Your arm was not taken care, so there will be a chance of a serious damage in the future... Now shut up and give me your arm"  
"Geez fine"

Not wanting to hear anything else, I go to the gym to calm down a bit.

Jane's POV

I'm heading towards the changing room with David, 'cause e insisted on seeing the arm...

"So let me see your arm.."  
"Really David, I'm fine. There's no need to worry"  
" "Yes, there is. Your arm was not taken care, so there will be a chance of a serious damage in the future... Now shut up and give me your arm"  
"Geez fine"

While he was looking at it, my phone ring and when I look at it, I tell David

"David, we have to go to the lab"  
"Why??"  
"'Cause Patterson's got something.."  
" Ok, lead the way.."

And with that we go to the lab. Once we are all here, Patterson begin to talk.

"So, thank to name that Jane gave to us, I was able to trace the movements of Dwaire Lee"  
"Good, so where is he?"  
"That's the problem...I found the person who paid all his expenses and that lead me to three buildings but I don't know which one he's using.." Meanwhile she was talking, she showed us the buildings  
"That one" I say pointing to the photo of an apartment  
"You sure Jane?"  
100% sure...When I was infiltrated to Sandstorm, sometimes I had ot work with him and he was always talking about a burger restaurant, and near that apartment there is a burger restaurant, so he must be there.."  
"Ok, let's go"

With that the team, David and I go to the apartment to take him. After we arrived, we split up, and me and David go upstairs to find him.  
Suddenly I see a movement on my left and I follow it, once I was in my way to the bedroom, shots begin and I try to take cover before a bullet could hit me...unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and a bullet hit me in my left side...  
I hear someone screaming my name but I don't care and I have the chance to jump on Dwaire and arrest him. After I handcuffed him I call David to take him to the car with me behind them.  
And with that we left for the office


	5. The surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> How to save a life (Grey's anatomy)

Jane's POV

After we arrested Dwaire and we left for the office, I see Kurt looking at me worried and I try to reassures him with a smile...When the car stop I jump off and at the moment I go out of the car I lose m balance and fortunately David is next to me to help me go in the office

"Woahh easy easy Jane"  
"David I'm fine"  
"No you're not Jane. Don't say you're fine when it's obvious that you're not....ok? Let me take care of you"  
"Ok, but don't worry...it's just a graze"  
"Well graze or not, I'm gonna take a look a it"

And with that David turn around to ask the team

"Guys, where can I take her for the wound?"  
"What?!?! She's hurt?!?!"  
"No, I'm fine..."  
"Jane....yeah, but I'm gonna take care of it"  
"Well, I can show you where the medical wing is"  
"Thanks Agent Weller"

Then we go to the medical wing and when we arrive David helps me lie down so he can look at the down...But as soon as he tears the shirt apart, blood starts coming out...

"Jane, that's not just a graze..."  
"Yeah well, I knew it but I didn't want to worry you..I've been through worse...I can handle it.."  
"I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to bleed out of death, just to prove that you can handle everything.."  
"Yeah, but.::"  
"No but...Now you shut up so that I can help you ok?"  
"Yeah..." And with that I blackout

Kurt's POV

As soon as I hear Agent Johnson screaming Jane's name I freeze in place...so everyone begin to run towards Jane but we stop when she tells us that she's fine. I sigh with relief but I can't help feeling a little worried... When we see Jane coming out the house with Dwaire we approach them immediately so that we take him and Jane and Agent Johnson can go to the car... When we arrive to the office I see Jane lose balance but I don't have time to approach her that Agent Johnson help her...

"Woahh easy easy Jane"  
"David I'm fine"  
"No you're not Jane. Don't say you're fine when it's obvious that you're not....ok? Let me take care of you"  
"Ok, but don't worry...it's just a graze"  
"Well graze or not, I'm gonna take a look a it"

After that Agent Johnson asks me where he can take care of the wound, so I tell him and we go to the medical wing...When we arrive and Jane is lying on the bed we notice that Agent Johnson's expression change but the next thing we sse is Jane unconscious

"Jane? JANE?!?!? Please wake up!!!"  
"No Agent Weller, it's better if sh'e unconscious..."  
"Why??"  
"'Cause what I'm about to do will hurt her...so I need your help to held her down.."  
"Ok"

and with that Agent Johnson begin to look at the wound...

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII  
> Hope you like this new story


End file.
